Sebastián Castro Saavedra
) |nacionalidad = Argentina |lugar_nacimiento = Caleta Olivia, Santa Cruz, Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Julio de 2011 |ocupacion = Periodista deportivo, músico, locutor y actor de doblaje |pais = Argentina Chile |estado = Activo |instagram = sebacasterlocutor }} thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Sebastián en el programa Dale Ale! de [[Alejandro Graue.]] thumb|230px|Sebastián con Jackson de [[Mi gato endemoniado.]] Bill_clave.png|Bill Clave de la serie Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, su personaje mas conocido. 270px-DelsinRoweNew01.png|Delsin Rowe en InFAMOUS: Second Son, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 045543312222.png|Glenn Rhee en The Walking Dead (Temps. 3 - 7). Johnny (James Franco).jpg|Tommy Wiseau / Johnny (James Franco) en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra. HOTSRaynor.png|Jim Raynor en Heroes of the Storm. PYM-Maní.png|Mani en Pickle y Maní. Pinzas de langosta sclfdm.png|Pinzas de langosta (2º Voz) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Bash Johnson.jpg|Bash Johnson en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. Rubilax_espada.png|Rubilax de la serie Wakfu. UTS-Rocket.png|Rocket Raccoon (1° Voz) en Ultimate Spider-Man. Fernando-Guerrero.jpg|Fernando en Fuller House (temp. 1). Viktor Knack.jpg|Viktor en Knack. Yin_Yang_2.png|Yin Yang (Jet Li) en Los indestructibles 2 y Los indestructibles 3. RK3-AoshiShinomori-01.png|Aoshi Shinomori de Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto y Samurai X: La leyenda termina. 5142159.png|Sümbül Ağa en Suleimán. Jettdeelydd.png|Jett Deeley (Russ Marchand) en Austin y Ally. Liu_Kang.png|Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat (Redoblaje). 4577631024.png|Alex Rockoff en Ink Master. Omari_Hardwick_-_Carl_Bilings.jpg|Carl Billings en Guardianes de altamar (Version doblaje argentino). 81476-29885.jpg|Ben en La última noche de la humanidad (Version doblaje argentino). Danny_the_dog.png|Danny the Dog (Version doblaje argentino). Youkai watch-3329398.jpg|Komemo en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329772.jpg|Ningarra también en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329686.jpg|Pachús también en Yo-Kai Watch. Mochimacho.png|Mochimacho también en Yo-Kai Watch. Sebastián Castro Saavedra es un periodista deportivo, músico, locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Mayormente conocido por haber sido la voz de Bill Clave en la famosa serie Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios y la de Gleen Rhee durante la mayoría de la serie The Walking Dead. Actualmente también es la voz de Disney Junior Latinoamérica Feed Sur. Informacion Inicio su carrera de doblaje en Julio del año 2011, dandole la voz a Mike de L.A. INK. Filmografia Películas James Franco * The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Tommy Wiseau / Johnny (2018) * Tercera persona - Rick (2013) (2° Versión) * About Cherry - Frances (2012) * Eames: The Architect & The Painter - Narración (2011) Mark Ruffalo *En primera plana (2015) - Mike Rezendes versión Open Road *Infinitely Polar Bear-Cameron Stuart (2014) *Gracias por compartir - Adama (2013) John Leguizamo * John Wick - Aureilo (2014) * Spawn - Clown / Violator (1997) argentino Max Minghella *La última noche de la humanidad - Ben (2011) *10 años - AJ (2011) *Elvis and Anabelle -Elvis (2007) Jet Li *Los indestructibles 3 - Yin Yang (2014) *Los indestructibles 2 - Yin Yang (2012) *Danny the Dog - Danny (2005) Paul Rudd *Todo es brillante - Rene (2013) *Nunca podría ser tuya - Adam Pearl (2007) Josh Duhamel *Un lugar secreto - Alex (2013) *Fuego con fuego - Jeremy Coleman (2012) Michael Peña *End of Watch - Oficial Mike Zavala (2012) *Babel - John (2006) Mario Van Peebles * Valentine's day - Jack Valentine (1998) * Stag - Michael Barnes - (1997) Otros *Hello I Must Be Going - Phil (Jimmi Simpson) (2012) *El Santo - Simon Templar (Adam Rayner) (2016) *Señorita Sloane - Pat Connors (Michael Stuhlbarg) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Voces adicionales (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Silas Grimm (Wally Marzano-Lesnevich) (2016) *Race - Jesse Owens (Stephen James) (2016) *August: Osage County - Charles Aiken (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2013) *Street - Greg (John Brickner) (2015) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Ladrón 2 (Benji Kleiman (voz)) (2014) *Laggies - Anthony (Mark Webber) (2014) *Frank - Jon Burroughs (Domhnall Gleeson) (2014) *Lapso de tiempo - Finn (Matt O'Leary) (2014) *The Flu - Kang Ji-goo (Jang Hyuk) (2013) *The great ghost rescue - Brad / Barnabus (Steven Mackintosh) (2011) *Historia policíaca (2013) - Wu Jiang *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Aoshi Shinomori (2014) *Enemigos de sangre - Max Lewinsky (James McAvoy) (2013) *Hello I Must Be Going - Phil (Jimmi Simpson) (2012) *Aftershock - Pollo (Nicolás Martínez) (2012) *Catch 44 - Alguacil Connors (Brad Dourif) (2011) *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Aoshi Shinomori (2014) *Supremacía robot - Sean Flynn (Callan McAuliffe) (2014) *A Son's Promise - Wayne O' Kelley (David Andrews) (1990) *Kickboxer 2 - David Sloan (Sasha Mitchel) (1991) *La Torre - Lee Seon-woo, El Bombero Novato (Haga Ji-han) (2012) *Kuffs - George Kuffs (Christian Slater) (1992) *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) *Love Bites - Dwight Putnam (Roger Rose) (1993) *Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang (Robin Shou)(1995)(Redoblaje) *Suicide Kings - Brett Campbell (Jay Mohr) (1997) *Cloud 9 - Voces Adicionales (2014) *Joyride - Sherrif Cork (kenn Norman) (1997) *Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Voces adicionales (1999) *Josie y las melódicas - Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) (2001) *El crucero de las locas - Ron (Zen Gesner) (2002) *Roger Dodger - Roger Swanson (Campbell Scott) (2002) *Bootmen - Sean Odken (Adam Garcia) (2000) *Mar abierto - Daniel (Daniel Travis) (2003) *Brigada 49 - Ray Gauquin (Balthazar Getty) (2004) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Harold Lee (John Cho) (2004) *Capote - Perry Smith (Clifton Collins Jr.) (2005) *Guardianes de altamar - Carl Billings (Omari Hardwick) (2006) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Wang (Paul Hansen Kim) (2006) *Gray Matters - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2006) *Extreme Movie - Fred (Michael Cera) (2008) *A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Mike Cassidy (Andrew W. Walker) (2008) *A beautiful life - Henry (Ronnie Gene Blevins) (2008) *Daybreakers - Christopher Caruso (Vince Colosimo) (2009) *Made for each other - Mack´s assistance (Debargo Sanyal) (2009) *The Revenant - Joey (Chris Wylde) (2009) *The Fighter - Voces adicionales (MovieCity) (2010) *Casino Jack - Kevin (John David Whalen) (2010) *Encuentro explosivo - Roy Miller (Tom Cruise) (MovieCity) (2010) *The Dry Land - Raymond Gonzales (Wilmer Valderrama) (2010) *Limitless - Vernon (Johnny Whitworth) (MovieCity) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Ben (Max Minghella) (MovieCity) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Theo Marchand (Pierre Boulanger) (MovieCity) (2011) *The Mechanic - Sebastian (David Leitch) (Moviecity) (2011) *Abduction - Nathan Harper/Price (Taylor Lautner) (Moviecity) (2011) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Luis XIII de Francia (Freddie Fox) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Peter Aitken (Christopher Denham) (2011) *The Music Never Stopped - Gabriel Sawyer (Lou Taylor Pucci) (2011) *The Trouble with Bliss - Morris Bliss (Michael C. Hall) (2011) *Tactical Force - Kenny (Michael Eklund) (2011) *Wuthering Heights - Mr Hearnshaw (Paul Hilton) (2011) *Grave encounters - Lance Preston (Sean Rogerson) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Travis (Tony Oller) (2011) *Haywire - Kenneth (Ewan McGregor) (2011) *The Day - Jefe (Shimon Moore) / Insertos (2011) *Como caído del cielo (2011) - Voces Adicionales *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Danger d' Amo/ Time Keeper (Jeremy Piven) (2011) *Hannah's Law - Lockwood (Billy Zane) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Voces adicionales (Lionsgate) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Michael Perry (Oscar Isaac) (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Skillz (Will McCormack) (2012) *Strawberry Summer - Jason Keith (Trevor Donovan) (2012) *De Roma con amor - Michelangelo (Flavio Parenti) (2012) *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Fang (Norm Mc Donald) (2012) *The magic of Belle Isle - Henry ( Kenan Thompson) (2012) *Brake - Camionero (Bobby Tomberlin) (2012) *Búsqueda implacable 2 - Insertos (2012) *Matchmaker Santa - Dean Ford (Adam Mayfield) (2012) *A suprema felicidade - Paulo (2012) *Bachelorette - Joe (Kyle Bornheimer) (2012) *Hit and Run - Allen (Ryan Hansen) (2012) *Lazos perversos - Pitts (Lucas Till) (2012) *End of Watch - Oficial Mike Zavala (Michael Peña) (2012) *Escala - Vlad (Christopher Wolfe) (2012) *Educando a mamá - Emile (Russell Peters) (2012) *Hitchcock - Lew Wasserman (Michael Stuhlbarg) (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Detective Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) (2012) (Lionsgate) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Holden Hammersmith (Casey Graf) (2012) *Jugando por amor - Carl (Dennis Quaid) (2012) *An Officer and a Murderer - Detective Nick Gallagher (Rossif Sutherland) (2012) *En busca de un sueño - Voces adicionales (2012) *Filly Brown - DJ Santa (Braxton Millz) (2012) *El ejecutor - Taylor Kwon (Sung Kang) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Adam (Mark Ruffalo) (2012) *A Christmas Story 2 - Flick (David W. Thompson) (2012) *About Cherry - Frances (James Franco) (2012) *Vamps - Joey Van Helsing (Dan Stevens) (2012) *The Cold Light of Day - Will Shaw (Henry Cavill) (2012) *Playing Father - Clay Allen (Eddie Cibrian) (2013) *Oficial caído - Det. David 'Cal' Callahan (Stephen Dorff) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Oficial Marvin (James MacDonald) (2013) *Lazos perversos - Pitts (Lucas Till) (2013) *The East - Doc (Toby Kebbell) (2013) *Baggage Claim - Langston Jefferson Battle III (Taye Diggs) (2013) *Odd Thomas: El hechicero del diablo - Odd Thomas (Anton Yelchin) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao) (2013) *The Butler - John F. Kennedy (James Marsden) (2013) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Langston Jefferson Battle III (Taye Diggs) (2013) *Hell Baby - Jack (Rob Corddry) (2013) *Yo, Frankenstein - Gideon (Jai Courtney) (2014) *La leyenda de Hércules - Voces adicionales (2014) *Chef a domicilio - Marvin (Robert Downey Jr.) (2014) *Video Games: The Movie - Él mismo (Ernie Cline) (2014) Series de TV * Britannia - Veran (Mackenzie Crook) (2017 - presente) * Runaways - Voces adicionales (2017 - presente) * Blunt Talk - Jim (Tim Sharp) (2015-2017) versión FOX * Friends from College - Max Adler (Fred Savage) (2017) * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Ben (Itay Tiran) (2013-2016) * Black Mirror ** Cooper (Wyatt Russell) (Episodio #2: Playtest) 3ª temporada ** Anthony (Clint Dyer) (Episodio #5: Cabeza de Metal) 4ª temporada * Entre Caníbales - Rafael Valmora (Joaquín Furriel) Versión al Neutro * American Chopper - Brendon (2003-2012) * Weeds - Dean Hodes (Andy Milder) (2005) * Parental Control - Voces diversas (2005-presente) * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces Adicionales (2005-presente) * L.A. INK - Mike Von Drachenberg (2007-presente) * Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales (2008-2013) * Paradise Café - Tai (Halaifinoua Finau) (2009) * The Walking Dead - Insertos (2010) / Gleen Rhee (segunda voz) (Steven Yeun) (2012-presente) * Mi gato endemoniado - Jackson Galaxy (2011-presente) * Being Human (2011) - Aidan Waite (Sam Witwer) (2011-presente) * Boss - Sam Miller (Troy Garity) (2011-2012) * Slide - Luke Callagher (Brenton Thwaites) (2011) * Once Upon a Time - Sean Herman / Príncipe Thomas (Tim Phillips) (2011-2012) * Fuller House - Fernando (Juan Pablo Di Pace) * Supah Ninjas - DJ Cabeza de Elefante (Nigahiga) (2011) * Megafábricas - Voces adicionales (2011-presente) * Justified - Delroy (William Mapother) (2012) * Excavadores de tesoros - Narracion (2012-presente) * Last Resort - Paul Wells (Jay Hernandez) (2012-2013) * Un papá en apuros - Ricky Adams (James Maslow) (2012-2014) * Las aventuras de Merlín - Príncipe Arturo Pendragon (segunda voz) (Bradley James) (2012) * World Without End - Godwyn (Rupert Evans) (2012) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Sam (Nahom Kassa) (2012-presente) * Los '80s - Voces adicionales (2013-presente) * The Bridge - Voces adicionales (2013-presente) * Crash & Bernstein - Ronald (Ron Funches) (2013) * Los demonios de Da Vinci - Francesco Pazzi (Elliot Levey) * Impractical Jokers - Joseph "Joe" Gatto (2ª voz) * Kirby Buckets - Patán * Mar de monstruos horripilantes - Narración * Al estilo de Candice - Steve Duncan * 72 horas - Ryno Templeton * Millonario encubierto - Narracion * Hombres de madera - Narracion * Summer in transylvania - Igor * Chocofantasy - Tom * Iron Curtain - Narrador * El mundo después de los dinosaurios - Narrador * Enigmas médicos Telefilms * La maldición del pantano - Ian (Ross Britz) (2014) * Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Pete Kellar (Yani Gellman) (2014) Telenovelas extranjeras * Suleimán - Sumbul Aga (Selim Bayraktar) * Máscaras - Octavio Benaro * Duele amar - Arnav Singh Raizada Documentales *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Selim Bayraktar) *Alienígenas ancestrales - Giorgio A. Tsoukolas *The Cove *El secreto de los huesos - Narrador *Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Voces adicionales *Barmageddon - Mo Mandel Series animadas * Los Vengadores Unidos - Mojo (Episodio 18) * El inigualable Hombre Araña - Voces adicionales (2012-presente) * Especies en peligro - Gull * Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Bash Johnson (2012-2015) * Iggly Arbuckle - Ro Bear * Seefood - Spock * Doctora Juguetes -Teddy/lenny * Motorcity - Duke * Cinderella 3D - Prícipe Vladimir * Bajoterra- Mr. Saturday * Wakfu - Rubilax * Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Bill Clave * Miles del mañana - Voces adicionales * Pickle y Maní - Maní * Goldie y Osito - Brix (David Kaufman) * Gaspar, el pingüino - Zapatero (ep. 1), Doctor (ep. 5), Paolo (ep. 6) * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Pinzas de Langosta (2ª voz) * Ultimate Spider-Man - Rocket Raccoon (Billy West) (2ª), Escorpión * Unas muy largas vacaciones - Otto (Johannes Oliver Hamm) / Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Barbie y los delfines mágicos (2017) - Ken (Adrian Petriw) * Dead Space: Downfall - Voces adicionales Anime * Yo-Kai Watch ** Pachús (Naoki Bandō) ** Komemo (Naoki Bandō) ** Ningarra (Tōru Nara) ** Mochimacho Videojuegos * inFAMOUS: Second Son - Delsin Rowe * Knack - Viktor * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Skidd McMarx / Vendedor de Gadgetron * Heroes of the Storm - Jim Raynor * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Valerian Mengsk * The Last of Us - Cazadores Enemigos (modo campaña) * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Voces adicionales * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Insurgentes * Book of Potion - Narrador Reality shows * Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsay - Voces adicionales (Tercera versión - Fox Life) * Guerrero ninja americano - Lance * Ink Master - Alex Rockoff Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Ashton Kutcher / Max Greenfield / Tyler Posey *Kids' Choice Awards 2013 Cortos animados * Dos huevos más Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Media Pro Com *Gapsa *Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Magma Productora *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Peak Studio *Waira Studio *Caja de Ruidos *Palmera Record (Hasta 2013) Curiosidades * En septiembre de 2015, Castro Saavedra se encontró personalmente con Jackson Galaxy (protagonista de Mi gato endemoniado)https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=969279636462349 quién lo felicitó publicamente por su trabajo en Twitter.https://twitter.com/JacksonGalaxy/status/648718605316685825 Referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2010